In conventional seat actuators, friction brakes have been used to lock the position of the actuator in place. However, concerns have been raised over the use of friction brakes in aircraft seat actuators that must withstand crash loads. One proposed solution has been to use non-brackdriveable worm gears to address this concern. However, the use of these worm gears results in a gear train having a very low efficiency.